Valiant Blue Fire
by MusicAnime31
Summary: Andrea Fox friend of the Pevensie's gets sucked into Narnia along with them. Now she has to deal with talking animals and a war along with her growing feelings for a grouchy Pevensie who she thought she hated. Edmund/OC
1. OC Description

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Andrea and the Pevensies are going to be older in my story than in the movie

Peter: 15

Susan: 14

Edmund: 12

Lucy: 10

Character (OC) Description

Name: Andrea Fox

Age: 12

Birthday: March 15th

Personality: Quick to defend someone and fight if necessary, if not calm and nice always cheers up a friend, always quick to retort especially if it's to Edmund.

Looks: Jet black hair that went to just below her shoulders when not in a ponytail, gray eyes, 5"1, pale complexion, black shirt, jeans and black and silver tennis shoes (I know that is not what they wore at the time but I'm too lazy to look it up)

Biography: Grew up as family friends to the Pevensie family gets along with most of them except for Edmund. Plays football (soccer) and is a black belt in mixed martial arts, so just because she is a girl doesn't mean she can't fight.

That is my OC I know I suck at descriptions but this is the best I can do hope you enjoy the story


	2. Bombing and a New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Andrea

**Chapter 1: Bombing and a New Home**

Hello names Andrea Fox my parents were recently killed in the last bombing on our home so I am living with the Pevensies. I get along with them well except for one.

First there is Peter he is the oldest sibling and he is like my older brother he cares about my wellbeing.

Susan is the second oldest and is very intelligent and beautiful. She always helps me with my studies and always makes me laugh.

Lucy is the youngest and has the wildest imagination I'm very over protective about her she like a precious younger sister to me.

Last and definitely the least is the third youngest and same age as me Edmund. Oh I can't stand him he is mean to his siblings and picks on Lucy. He and I are always fighting. He is very grouchy.

Mrs. Pevensie is like a second mother to me she took me in after my parents died. I owe her a lot.

Anyways its night and we were all asleep until the warning siren started blaring.

I shot out of bed and went to get Lucy and the others. I ran to Lucy's room.

"Lucy, wake up." I said as the others ran in.

"What's happening?" She said groggily

"We're being bombed now lets go Lucy." Susan said pulling Lucy out of bed.

We all ran to Mrs. Pevensie when Edmund tripped. Peter pulled him up and we ran to the shelter hearing explosions in the background.

Suddenly Edmund turned around and ran back to the house

"Edmund!" Mrs. Pevensie shouted

"Don't worry I'll get him." Peter said running after him

"Come on girls to the shelter." Mrs. Pevensie said, we ran into the shelter

After we ran in the boys came in and shut the door. I noticed Edmund had a photo in his hands

"Idiot you could have been killed!" Peter yelled at him

"Stop it Peter!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled hugging Edmund

"Peter I know you are upset but Edmund just wanted a picture to remember his father." I said shocking myself. I acted on instinct and went to rub Edmund back soothing him along with his mother.

The next morning all the children had to get on a train and leave the city for their own protection.

"I'll miss all of you be well." Mrs. Pevensie said hugging each of us

"Peter, take care of them for me" She said Peter nodded

"Edmund try to get along with your brother." She said

"And Andrea to limit your fights with him alright." She said to me

"I'll try." I said with a sad smile

We entered the train went to our compartment and looked out the window to look at Mrs. Pevensie one more time.

The train ride was quiet until I spoke up. "I wonder what it's going to be like."

"I'm not sure but will make the best of it." Peter said then Edmund snorted

"Yeah right." He said

"Oh Edmund can't you stop being pessimistic." I said with a sigh he glared at me

Eventually we came to our stop and left the train to a deserted place.

"Did we get the wrong stop?" Edmund asked

"No I think she is just late." I said as if on cue a wagon came up to the stop.

"Are you the Pevensie kids and friend." She asked we nodded

"Get on." She said

"_A little rude if you ask me."_ I thought looking at my surrounding. We came to a big mansion I'm guessing that it's our home for a while.

We entered the house and the woman started talking

"I'm Mrs. Macready the housekeeper since we never had children in the house so there are a few rules. Number one never run in the house. Two never disturb the professor. Three never yell. Four never touch the artifacts." She said in a snobbish tone.

After that it was time to go to sleep.

"The sheets are scratchy." Lucy said sadness in her voice.

"I know Lu but try to get used to it we'll be home soon." Susan said I look at her with kind eyes to reassure her

"Right if there is a home to return to." Edmund said

"Put a cork in it Edmund." I snapped at him he glares at me I return it back with the same force

"Edmund go to bed." Susan said

"Yes mum" He said sarcastically

"Edmund" Peter said in a dangerous tone

Edmund left the room.

"I think we all need a good night's sleep." I said they all nodded to me

"_Why do I feel something big is going to happen here?"_ I thought before falling asleep.


	3. Hide and Seek, Snowy Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Andrea

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek, Snowy Forest

"Gastrovacular" Susan said from the dictionary it was raining today so we had to stay inside.

"Come Peter Gastrovacular" Susan said

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked

"Yes" Susan said going on to the next word

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever?" Edmund said Peter chuckled and Susan slammed the book shut and glared at Edmund

"It pains me to say this but I actually agree with Edmund." I said in turn he glared at me

"Why don't we play hide and seek." Lucy suggested from the window

"But we were having so much fun" Peter said sarcastically this time Susan glared at him and I was trying not to laugh

"Come Peter please." Lucy begged

Peter just sighed and said "One….Two…Three"

"What" Edmund said but stalked off anyways

I ran to hid under the bed and waited for Peter to finish

When he did Lucy came bursting in saying "I'm back"

"Be quiet" Edmund whispered causing Peter to find them

"I think you missed the point of hide and seek Lu." Peter said

"So does this mean I win?" Susan asked

"No that title belongs to me." I said appearing a minute later

"But I was gone for hours" Lucy said clearly confused

"You were only gone for five minutes Luc" I said confused as were the rest

"I went into the wardrobe and went into a forest with snow all over." Lucy said

"Lucy there is no such thing." Susan said

"But I happened I wouldn't lie." Lucy said her eyes on the verge of tears because no one believed her.

"I believe you Lu. Why don't we go and see." I said putting my arm around her shoulder comforting her. She smiled and we went to the wardrobe to see.

When they got there nothing was in the back of the wardrobe.

"Sorry Lu nothing is here" Peter said

"But I met Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said

"I believe her." Edmund said suddenly

"You do?" I said in disbelief

"Yeah I saw a football field in the cupboard." He said with a smirk

Lucy ran out of the room I glared at Edmund before leaving

Lucy was not happy at all.

"Lu why don't you tell me about Narnia I'm interested in what it's like?" I said trying to cheer her up.

Lucy perked up and started telling me what happened how she met Mr. Tumnus, and what Narnia looked like. By the time she was done it was time to go to sleep.

That night I woke up to find Lucy not in bed so I went to look for her. Along the way I found Edmund following her inside of the wardrobe trying to scare her.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it."_ I thought following him to stop him, but when I came to the end of the wardrobe instead of a dead end I found trees and snow.

"It looks like Lucy wasn't lying." I said looking around in awe

But I couldn't stand around I had to find Edmund before he does something stupid knowing him.

I found him pinned down by a dwarf!

"Don't hurt him." A woman with an icy tone said that sent shivers down my spine.

My mind was telling me to run away, but I had to see what Edmund was up to.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" She said

Edmund nodded and enter the sleigh I wanted to scream "Run!"

"Would you like anything?" She asked

"Turkish Delight?" He asked. I rolled my eyes _"Always a sucker for his favorite dessert." _I thought

Suddenly some appeared on a plate. He ate every single one of them.

"I am Jadis Queen of Narnia." She said

"_That's a lie."_ I thought

"Edmund do you have any siblings?" Jadis asked

"Yes three others and a family friend." He said with a cold tone

"Edmund would you like to be my king and the others your servants."

I could practically see him nodding. Oh I'm gonna kill him later.

"Very well come to my castle between those two mountains with the others next time." She said while he got off before riding off. I was prepared to walk up to him when Lucy came up to him.

"Edmund you're here oh great now we both know about it." She said leading him to the exit.

I followed before tripping and scrapping my elbows and a cut on my arm. I had to bit my lip to not make a sound before I went to the wardrobe and left Narnia kind of reluctantly.

When I left I heard Lucy crying and went to see what was wrong.

When I saw her she was crying on the professor with Ms. Macready standing there with Peter and Susan.

Mrs. Macready took her to get some hot chocolate when I walked over

Peter and Susan looked and noticed I had a cut and was scrapped.

"Andrea what happened to you?" Peter asked me concerned

I was more worried about what happened then my injuries.

"Come with me." The professor said

We went into his study and sat down.

"So why is she crying?" He asked

"Well Lucy keeps talking about a forest in the wardrobe, sir" Peter said

"Really what is it like?" He asked

"Like talking to a lunatic" Susan said I glared at her

"Well I actually went there just now so I must be a lunatic." I said to her

"Really what was it like?" He asked. I could tell Peter and Susan were worried for our sanity

"Well I'll tell you later but right now I'm wondering what upset Lucy." I said looking and Peter and Susan

"Well Lucy came in all excited and telling she went to Narnia and Edmund came with her, but Edmund said he was just playing along with her. Lucy ran out crying." Peter said

Okay I've gone from killing him to completely murdering him.

"And is he the honest one?" The professor asked

"No this is a first." Peter said

"So isn't it logical that she is the one telling the truth and not him? I know it is hard in these times but try to act like a family." He said

We left the room and I went to find Edmund

When I found him he was looking out the window sulking as usual.

"Why did you lie?" I asked

"Is it any of your business?" He countered

"Well considering I was there and I saw you yes." I said as I went to sit next to him.

"You were there?" He asked finally looking at me then he noticed I was hurt

"What happened to you?" he asked. I could have sworn I heard concern in his voice.

"Well right after you talked with the Queen I followed you back and I tripped and cut myself." I said finally noticing the pain

"I always knew you were a klutz." He said getting a first aid kit and started to treating my wounds

"Oh shut up at least I didn't get pinned by a dwarf." I said. He blushed

"You saw that?" He said clearly embarrassed.

"Yes. I also saw you ask for Turkish delight. You know you could get fat from eating those" I said wincing as he put alcohol on my cut

"Oh, shut up like you aren't." He said wrapping my cut

"I'm not fat." I said

"There done." He said looking at me

We just stared at each other. I looked at his eyes god when we they ever that deep.

I mentally slapped myself what was I thinking. I could feel us getting closer only an inch apart before we snapped out of it separating. I walked out of the room blushing.

"_What was I thinking I almost kissed him!"_ I thought before I fell asleep

Next day we went outside because it was sunny. I was standing new to Susan while Peter and Edmund were playing wicket.

"Peter pitches and." Peter said throwing the ball that hit Edmund in the thigh.

"Ow! That hurt." He said I snickered which caused him to glare at me and me to look away I still haven't gotten over last night when clearly he had.

"Opps wake up Dolly Daydreamer." Peter said

"Ready now?" Peter asked

"Yeah are you?" Edmund countered

Peter threw the ball Edmund hit it and it broke the window

We all ran to the room and noticed the armor broke as well.

"Well nice one Edmund." Peter said

"You threw it." Edmund said

Before anyone can say anything else we heard Ms. Macready

"The Macready." Susan said

We all ran to hide from her we eventually went to the spare room and ran to the wardrobe.

We got inside and tried to make room for everyone

"Ow Edmund stop pushing." Susan said

"I'm not the one pushing." He said before we stumbled out

Susan and Peter looked around and saw trees and snow. Lucy and I were smirking

"Impossible." Susan said

End of Chapter

Wow this took forever hope you like it


End file.
